Courtney Elison
'''Courtney Elison '''is a Golden Retriever puppy. She had inherited the powers of the legendary Special Dog; The Golden Retriever and her mother. She uses a Blizzard Princess Deck with her ace; Blizzard Princess. She maybe small but she's got a big heart. Backstory: When she was born to Princess Celestia, Star Swirl the Bearded revealed a prophecy to her mother. He said that someday she will be reunited with Courtney and overthrow the forces of evil. And for the only way for the prophecy to be fullfilled, Princess Celestia had to give her up. She took her to the Land of Departure, put her in a basket and attached a note to the basket and says that someday we'll be reunited. She knocks on the door and leaves Courtney. Then, she was discovered by a young woman named Aqua. She adopted Courtney and raised her as her own daughter. She had an adoptive father named Terra and an adoptive brother named Ventus. When her adoptive father mentioned that Master Eraqus was his father, that made her Master Eraqus' granddaughter. When she lost her adoptive family to Master Xehanort and Vanitas, Sora found her and decided to take her in as his little sister. Then, she went on a journey to find someone who will take care of her. She went to many worlds and made tons of new friends and started a team and became the leader of this team; The Thunderbolts! Weapons: * Hero's Chosen Sword * Keyblade (Elements of Harmony) * Lightsaber (Blue blade) * Bow and Arrows Nicknames: * Courts (Zak Saturday) * Lil' C (Amethyst) * Fluffball (Bismuth) * Sweetie (Aqua) * Big C (Peridot) * Sweetheart (XR) * Girly Girl (Fang) * Celestia (Jasper) * Little Sis (Sora) * Kid (Shadow the Hedgehog) * Blondie (Steele) * Stupid, slobbery, mangy old mutt (Cleo Quinzel) * Little Princess (Discord) * My Precious Daughter (Princess Celestia) * The Golden Retriever (Set the God of Chaos) Trivia: * Like Spyro, she has the ability to control elements too. * Courtney's favorite drink is Sprite. Her favorite candy is Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. * Courtney looks up to Zak Saturday as an older brother. * She has a special connection to every Legendary Pokemon and can understand them. * Courtney also has the ability to fly by using her ears like Dumbo. She thinks of the people she cares about and she flies. * Courtney loves to cook and bake for her friends. She loves to make Chocolate Chip Cookies, Snickerdoodle Cookies (which are her favorite), Pasta with Marina Sauce, and all sorts of baked goods and dishes. * Courtney considers not to be called a pet but a loyal companion like Blu. * Her favorite flowers are Roses. * Like Xion, Courtney is also home schooled. * Courtney views Wonder Woman, Selena Gomez, Shadow the Hedgehog, Paul, Sora, Rainbow Dash, Zak Saturday, Ahsoka Tano, and Anakin Skywalker as her idols. * Courtney has a beautiful singing voice that no one can resist. No one knows where she got that beautiful voice from. She also wants to learn how to play the piano. * She has the darkness of King Sombra in her heart which can be impossible to remove it from her heart. His darkness flowed into her mother's bloodstream and into hers back when he took over the Crystal Empire and when she was pregnant with her. * Like Jaden, she has the ability to see Duel Monster Spirits like Winged Kuriboh, Ruby Carbuncle, and Baby Tiragon. * Courtney has a pink gem on the left palm of her paw. So, that makes her half-gem, half-dog. She can fuse with Pearl and become a fusion called "Princess Pearl" * She is the first apprentice of the Ultimate Life Form; Shadow the Hedgehog. * Courtney also has a boyfriend named XR. They also get turned into Alicorns, get married, and have a daughter named Sofia and a son named Ryan. She also keeps on denying XL's offers into asking for her hand in marriage. * Like Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, Courtney loves to play pranks on other people or animals. * Like Jeffrey Dragonheart, she has a scar under her left ear. * Courtney sometimes stands up to bullies like Cleo Quinzel, Amazonia, Jessica, Lola, and Fang. * She sometimes gets into constant dog fights with Fang to stand up for Tammy and DJ. * Courtney fears so many villains like Yellow Diamond, Alpha and Omega, Galatea, Killer Frost, Jasper, Midnight Sparkle, Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Larxene. * Courtney is VERY shy around strangers until she gets to know them. * Evolution Inducement Waves (EIW) created by Team Rocket, make Courtney very sick. She gets a fever that burns up so high, her vision goes all blurry, her hearing gets weird so she can't recognize her friends' voices, and can't sense where she's going even if she's running. Pokemon: * Charizard (Susie) * Raichu * Lapras * Jolteon * Vaporeon * Flareon * Espeon * Umbreon * Leafeon * Glaceon * Sylveon * Eevee * Beedrill * Cubchoo * Garchomp * Emboar * Blaziken * Gyarados (Shiny) * Typhlosion * Braixen * Infernape * Butterfree * Scolipede * Lucario * Amaura * Unfezant (Male) * Manaphy * Zoroark * Gardevoir * Gallade * Solgaleo * Lunala * Kangaskhan * Lopunny * Litten Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Animal characters Category:Females Category:Swordsmen Category:Archers Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Fire Powered Characters Category:Ice Powered Characters Category:Dogs Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Characters who have Electrokinesis Category:The Thunderbolts Category:Main Leaders Category:Protagonists Category:Sisters Category:Super Strength Characters Category:Speed Powered Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Musicians Category:Earth Powered characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Princesses Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures allies Category:Pokemon Contest Coordinators Category:Singers Category:Nieces Category:Shape Shifters Category:Duplication Category:Girlfriends Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Duelists Category:Detectives Category:Magic Users Category:Kids Category:Mother figures Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Courtney's family Category:American characters Category:Chefs Category:Siblings Category:Alicorns Category:Mothers Category:Adults Category:Wives Category:Courtney and XR Category:Teenagers Category:Darkness Powered characters Category:Characters with Regenerative Healing Category:Characters who get captured Category:Light-Powered characters Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Royalty Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Teleporters Category:Aunts Category:Heroines Category:Shooters